Passion Before the Fall
by kenziecullen S2
Summary: **BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS** The Voltri where on their way in a matter of days, both Bella and Edward fear that the end is near – this brings them closer than they have ever been before… LEMONS. romance and desire, the sex life of bella and edward cullen


**_This is my first story on here.. so a little nervous of what you will all think off it - i tried to keep them in character because i think its better that way - i really hope you enjoy it, more chapters shall be comeing soon - and please don't forget to give me feed back so i know what im doing wrong or right D_**

**Passion before the Fall**

_The Voltri where on their way in a matter of days, both Bella and Edward fear that the end is near – this brings them closer than they have ever been before… _

I had just put Resnesmee down for the night in the her bedroom adjacent to ours, now that I was not so distracted my mind began to wonder its way back to the fate that may await us in only a few days, its not enough. I've become immortal only to spend the few short months with Edward now to be ripped and burned. I couldn't imagine a world where Edward didn't exist, somewhere. He must have read the concern on my face as I slowly, even for our pace, walked into our bedroom.

"Bella?" His voice ringing like an angel in my ears awakening me from my thoughts "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing" I stuttered as I walked towards the bed where he lay, I could feel the sensation of what it would be like to cry if I was human bubbling in my throat, imagine not being able to see his beautiful face, I sat beside him and let my hand trace the delicate outlines of his facial features. I lay down and nestled myself into his body my hand still caressing his beauty

"I love you Edward Cullen" I spoke to him in almost a whisper, "I always have and always will, nothing – I mean nothing, not even death could change how I feel for you" I lay my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his chest

"I love you too Bella sweetie" he sat up suddenly looking concerned "what's the matter, are you afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of trying to live without you, if – if" I took a deep breath "If something where to happen to you – I'd have to be strong, for Resnesmee, and I don't know if I could…" I trailed off not bearing to think about him not being there and I let a sob out

Suddenly there was a new look in his eyes and he cupped my face with his hands "Bella, I will always be here, to protect you and to love you as deeply and fully as I possibly can, and nothing not even the fiercest of army's could change that"

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly, his lips were soft against mine and suddenly I was flying – my worries vanishing, nothing was in my mind except him and this amazing kiss we were sharing.

He licked my bottom lip I parted my mine to let his tongue into my waiting mouth, passion burned through me – I could feel my arousal building as I kissed him with more haste, I crushed my body against him and a small whimper escaped my lips as I felt him hard against me.

He kissed with more urgency now and moved swiftly to take charge on top, his lips left mine and he kissed my cheek, moving further down to lightly suckle on my neck, I moaned as he lightly bit the nape, I felt hands busy with the clasp of my bra and another sound of pleasure escaped as his tongue traced towards my collarbone, nibbling and suckling on my flesh. Within seconds my shirt was off and my bra was tossed to the floor, with another swift movement I found myself completely naked on the bed, not that I minded of course.

He looked down upon me as if he had never seen me before and I could feel the desire radiating from him, this only peaked mine higher as I lunged for his body and bought it crashing back down onto mine, I kissed him hard and I felt him stiffening even more – his hand found its way to my breasts, he tweaked my nipple and I moaned lightly, again he began to kiss down my neck still continuing to caress and pinch my nipple, I moaned again as his lips hit my other breast sucking it, he left a light kiss and bit my nipple slightly

"mmm, I love it when you do that" I moaned, meanwhile still toying with hardening pinches to my other, another moan left my mouth and he slowly dragged his sharp teeth across my now rock hard nipple, my hands where in his hair – my fingers tightening in his bronze locks, his hand left its current place of pleasure and it began to slowly trace down my stomach leaving a trail of burning desire behind his fingers,

he hovered above my crutch before lightly sliding his hands across my throbbing clit, I moaned before his hand moved from there to my knee and began to make its way up my leg, again ever so lightly touching my legs, his hand reached my desired destination, his fingers touched my clit again lightly and that had my whimpering for more,

"Touch me Edward" I whispered as I felt his hand move from my clit again, he moaned – another weakness of his when I talked dirty to him

"You want me to touch you do you Bella?" Edward asked pulling away from my hardened nipple, perking up an eyebrow obviously trying to hide his satisfaction, I nodded, "where would you like me to Bella honey?"

"You know where" I said with slight frustration, why did he have to be teasing me right now, he look so hot as he looked deliberately confused into my eyes, I sighed and gave in, going for the seduction "I want you to touch my pulsing bud with you soft fingers"

"Here my sweets" he asked as I felt his fingers lay pressure down upon my clit, I moaned and my eyes closed over for a second before I realised he wasn't doing anything just pressure, 'stop playing me' I thought which didn't really have the desired affect considering Edward couldn't read my mind anyway

"I want you to move you finger in a circular motion, I want you to make me cum" I said, now half demanding with only a hint of seduction, he complied with my demands.

I felt his fingers begin to rotate in circles, I closed my eyes as my breathing hitched, his mouth found its way back to my other breast and again he was lightly biting and sucking on my nipple –

I was in ecstasy, I felt him getting harder (if that were even possible) against my leg as I let moan after moan escape my mouth, soon and I hadn't even realised his tongue was now doing the work, I gasped as this new reality as he slid two fingers into my soaking pussy, he moaned again, I know how much it turns him on to feel my wetness.

As his finger pumped into me again and again I felt my mind beginning to cloud over, my body weakening and my breathing fastening, I was on the brink, his tongue increasing in pace, harder, his fingers pumped faster, I gasped for air with my back arching and my mind was blank pure pleasure ran through my body as I shook with a powerful orgasm, I came onto his hand and I heard him moan in satisfaction of his triumph

"Oh Edward!" I breathed, still trying to catch my breath (even though it wasn't quite necessary) "you are utterly amazing"

I stammered and tried to sit up but the weakness in my arms failed me, I had to regain my strength I needed to repay him, more than that – I needed to feel him inside me, with that thought all my strengths returned to me and I pounced on him, we fell of the bed and hit the floor with a loud crash

**_I hope you enjoyed that - feedback please please please.._**


End file.
